The Demon I Cling To
by Stardind
Summary: Leah finds out some news that finally pushes her over the edge of the cliffs. An ancient vampire named Elizabeth saves her and Leah imprints. Can she change Elizabeth's human drinking ways or will love fail? LC/OC, attemped suicide, death in almost every chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Sorry for disappearing for months, but I'm back. This is my first Twilight only story. It's kind of depressing in the beginning but I promise it gets better so bear with me. This is just the PROLOG so its going to be a little short.

This is "The Demon I Cling To" Prolog

Leah stood on the edge of the tallest cliff in the reservation, staring as the waves lapped angrily at the side of the cliff. The clouds above parted slightly allowing the moon to shine her rays upon Leah's tear streaked face. The wind picked up, flicking her hair around wildly and making the waves move even faster. Was there anything left for her to cling to? Leah closed her eyes as she thought back to a few hours ago…

FLASH BACK…

Leah walked slowly down the street, idly passing Sam's and Emily's house to go get her mother some milk, when she heard celebrating. Narrowing her eyes she walked right up to Sam's house and opened the door. The entire pack was there, laughing and cheering around Sam and Emily.

The pack stopped and stared at her, going completely silent. Even Seth got a guilty look when he saw his sister standing there.

"What's going on here?" Leah asked, trying to keep the anger from her voice.

"What does it look like? We're celebrating!" a very drunk Paul said.

"Paul hush…" Jacob said, trying to stop him before anything regretful could be said. But it was too late.

"Sam and Emily are pregnant. Something you will never know." Paul said, hiccupping. Leah felt her heart freeze. Emily stepped toward her but it was too late as Leah ran from the house and straight to the forest, turning in mid-leap over a fallen tree.

No one went after her. No one tried to comfort her. No one chased her down to hold her as she sobbed her heart ache. Once she was far enough she sat down and howled her sorrow to the world. No howls answered back.

END FLASH BACK…

Leah looked down. It was well past midnight and no one had come looking for her. She really was the evil harpy that everyone just wanted gone… Slowly she let her body lean forward…

When Leah hit the water the breath was knocked out of her right away. She felt the waves moving her as if she was nothing. The icy water made its way down her throat as her body struggled for breath. Leah's vision started going dark, but before she could completely black out she felt two small cold arms wrap around her middle. Was it death finally coming to claim her? She didn't know but it felt nice to be held… Leah finally gave in and went limp in the strong arms.

SAM'S HOUSE…

Jacob looked out the window, feeling as if something had just snapped. Seth froze, feeling the same thing. They looked at each other.

"Sam… Something doesn't feel right…" Jacob said, putting his hand to his chest. Sam looked up from his place next to Emily and looked at Jacob worried.

"What's wrong?" Sam said, standing.

"Leah's presence… It's gone…"

LEAH…

Leah coughed; water flowing out of her mouth freely and the fingers that had been going through her hair stopped. Two strong hands rolled her to her side, letting Leah finish throwing up the sea water.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. To Leah it sounded like a lullaby mixed with the tinkling of bells. Slowly turning over onto her back Leah looked into the blood red eyes of a small vampire woman. It felt as if Leah's pain was all gone in that moment, that she had finally found the one thing keeping her on this earth.

The woman was tiny, 5' 3'' at most and her frame was thin but her bust was lusty and full. Her lips were very kissable and her hair was so blond it was almost white. Her pale skin glowed softly in the moonlight making her look like a fallen angel. Her dress was a plain black summer dress.

"Who are you…?" Leah whispered, reaching up slowly to run her finger tips over the icy skin of her imprint. The woman smiled and nuzzled to Leah's scorching hand, placing her small hand over Leah's.

"My name is Elizabeth... What is yours?" She asked, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the heat against her cheek.

"Leah…" she whispered, her throat from the rough sea water. Elizabeth opened her eyes once more and wrapped a heavy traveling cloak around Leah's body when she let out a tremor of cold.

"Sleep my Leah… I will watch over you…" Elizabeth said and softly kissed Leah's forehead. Leah let out a content sigh and fell into a deep sleep. Elizabeth's blood red eyes looked over the beach and sky when howling met her sensitive ears. A low predator like growl left her throat and her hands turned into claws. They wouldn't take her Leah.

She had waited much too long for a mate… and she would kill to keep her with her…

JACOB…

The pack swarmed the forest, sniffing everywhere for Leah's scent. They followed the trail to the cliff and everyone's heart froze when the scent came to an end.

"Sh-she wouldn't…" Jacob said, shaking his head in denial.

"N-no she's too strong…" Seth said, gripping his hair to try to keep the tears at bay. Sam ran up behind him looking around.

"As much as I'd like to look for Leah, I smell a vampire very near." Sam said, putting his hand on Seth's shoulder in sympathy. Slowly Jacob and Seth tore themselves away from the cliff and transformed, running after Sam and the other pack mates.

LEAH…

Leah opened her eyes, yawning softly. She was in a huge king sized that she didn't recognize, in a house that wasn't hers'. Slowly getting up she saw a beautiful silk dress hanging on the bathroom door. Looking around the bathroom she took a quick shower and slipped the dress on, feeling sexy as she stared at herself in the mirror. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed all the make-up she could. She dumped them on the sink staring at them like she was hoping they would just leap up and put themselves on her face.

A beautiful chuckle made her turn to the door, where Elizabeth stood with a smile on her face.

"Would you like some help my love?" Elizabeth asked no bite in her voice.

"I've never been good at this…" Leah whispered. Elizabeth walked over and put her hands on Leah's cheek.

"You honestly don't need make-up. You're so beautiful without it." Elizabeth said, slowly going on her tip toes to place a hesitant kiss on Leah's flaming lips. Leah wrapped her arms tight around Elizabeth's thin waist and lifted her up to kiss her better. Elizabeth giggled and pulled away, fluttering her long eye lashes.

"By the way, that dress makes you look stunning." Elizabeth whispered. Leah felt her heart flutter and set her small imprint down.

"Darling what is the one thing in the world you want?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hands behind her back and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Leah looked torn and looked at the mirror. Elizabeth tilted her head and put her finger on Leah's cheek, making her look into her eyes.

"A big wedding… a large house… and a baby" Leah whispered the last one so low that if Elizabeth hadn't been a vampire she wouldn't have heard it.

"Those things are so simple. And I'd love to give you those and much more." Elizabeth promised, pecking Leah's lips and gliding out of the bathroom.

"Come, I made you food." Elizabeth said, skipping down the grand stairway. Leah followed her and stopped in horror when she saw three dead bodies at the bottom of the stairs. Elizabeth leaped over them easily and headed into the kitchen. Leah put her hand to her mouth and fell to her knees, breath shaking as she realized what her imprint had done.

"Leah your breakfast is getting cold." Elizabeth said in a sing song voice and poked her head from behind the corner. When she saw how her mate was she flew up the stairs and gathered Leah into her arms.

"Wh-what did you do…" Leah whispered. Elizabeth followed her eyes to the body.

"Some ratty hotel wouldn't do for you my love so I picked the best house in town. I of course had to feed so that I wouldn't accidently bite you." Elizabeth said, rubbing her hair back.

"You have to promise me to become a vegetarian! I know some vegetarian vampires who will help you and you can live happily among humans with me." Leah said, gripping Elizabeth's front in desperation. Elizabeth looked sad but then nodded and hugged Leah close to her. Leah clung to her tightly, closing her eyes with a smile.

Elizabeth kept her eyes open as she rocked her love. She wouldn't give up her human blood, but she would pretend for her mate.

NEXT IN CHAPTER 1:

Leah takes Elizabeth back to her pack and to the Cullens. Can they change her or is she too old and set in her ways? Find out next.


	2. Chapter 2

DEMON I CLING TO CHAPTER 1

So in the last chapter we met Elizabeth. You'll be finding out a lot more about her in this chapter. And we will also be finding out what the pack thinks about Leah's new imprint. Anyways don't own twilight or its characters and I never will. The only character I own is Elizabeth.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$^*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Leah slowly ate her six eggs, seven pancakes, three pieces of toast, and 14 pieces of bacon off the fancy gold plates that were brought out by a shaking Spanish maid. Elizabeth was across from her, smiling and watching each bite. The maid was standing a few feet away, shaking and trying to hold in her chattering teeth. Finally Leah turned to her and smiled kindly.

"May I have a glass of water and orange juice?" Leah asked softly. The maid literally ran to the kitchen to get her glasses. Leah turned to Elizabeth and pushed her finished plate to the others.

"So… whose house is this?" Leah asked, playing with her hair. Elizabeth looked around and glared at the maid out of the room when she dropped off two glasses and two pitchers, one full of orange juice and one full of water.

"The house is mine. The people you saw were my tenants. They refused to leave so I drained them." Leah looked down and cleared her throat.

"Elizabeth… it's wrong to kill humans." Leah said. Elizabeth's face became stony and she crossed her leg smoothly. After pursing her lips for a second she answered in one cold word.

"Why?"

Leah looked shocked at the question.

"Because it just is! Human life is precious and every human has some good to them. I'm human, would you drain me?" Leah asked, looking hurt. Elizabeth stood up and looked at Leah calmly.

"You are my mate and we both know you're not completely human. Let me tell you how _precious _your human life is. I was born in the richest part of Rome. I married young to a very wealthy politician and for a few years life was great. I even had a son. But then Rome started falling and my husband went mad. He killed our baby to 'save him from the streets'. He sold me as a prostitute to keep our fancy so called 'home'." Elizabeth slammed her fist into the sold oak table; cracking it down the middle and making it crumble helplessly to the floor. Elizabeth sneered angrily at Leah.

"Then one day he sold me to a vampire who took pity on me. The vampire changed me, taught me the ways of hunting humans and draining them silently. He taught me everything he knew before committing suicide. He had lived over a thousand years you see and living so long is tiring on the mind and soul. Luckily I don't mind living so long. It's made me stronger. And now I have you…" Elizabeth walked over to Leah, putting both of her small hands on Leah's cheeks and wiping the stray tears away.

"Don't cry my love. It's not your fault I'm like this." Elizabeth put a tiny kiss on Leah's lips and hugged her as tight as she could without hurting her. Leah hugged back and sobbed into the silk that covered Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth held her silently until the crying stopped and Leah collected herself.

"How long was I asleep?" Leah asked. It was morning and from what she could remember it was night when she was last awake.

"You've been asleep for a week my love. You were gravely injured and your body needed the time to heal. Your lungs were badly scratched from the sea water. If you would have been human you would have died." Elizabeth said, her voiced sounded strained at the end at the thought of losing her mate.

"A week? My mother must be so worried! I have to get home!" Leah shouted, and leaped up from her chair. Elizabeth only nodded and grabbed Leah's hand, leading her to the large garage.

"Pick your chariot my love." Elizabeth said, flipping on the lights. Leah's mouth dropped as she saw all the cars that she could pick from.

SUE'S HOUSE…

Jacob winced as Sue let out a sob when they told her about Leah throwing herself from the cliffs. They had searched a week with no luck. There was no body or scent of Leah anywhere and they had combed the beaches as far as Canada. Sue held onto Seth as she sobbed and Seth was close to crying himself.

"We asked the Cullens to keep an ear out about the vampire that we smelled on the land the night Leah… disappeared. We think maybe the vampire had something to do…" Sam was cut off from a hateful glare from Sue.

"It's your fault my Leah is dead not some vampire!" Sue shouted. Everyone looked down, guilt striking their hearts with every word.

"All Leah ever wanted was to feel like part of something! But no all you men pushed her out, making her feel like nothing!" Sue screamed and covered her face with her hands.

"And now my Leah is gone…" Sue choked. Everyone stopped and looked at the door when it slowly opened.

LEAH…

Elizabeth drove the fancy Ferrari down the silent Forks roads while Leah sat a little uncomfortable next to her. Elizabeth smoothed the ride into the Rez and parked at Leah's house. Getting out lighting fast she opened the door for Leah, looking at all the extra cars in the drive way.

"Is your mom throwing a party?" Elizabeth asked, taking Leah's hand and following her up to the house.

"I don't think so…" Leah said, opening the door. Everyone from the park was stuffed into the tiny house and Leah's mom was sobbing on the couch.

"Mom what's wrong?" Leah asked. Sue leaped up and ran over hugging her daughter tight, sobbing and rocking her. Leah felt the grip on her hand tighten as Elizabeth watched with cold eyes.

"We thought you were dead! You've been missing a week!" Sue sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom I'm fine. In fact I have great news. I imprinted" Leah said, smiling and pulling away from her mother. Sue's eyes widened and a smile split her face.

"Where is he? Stop hiding him!" Sue said, almost jumping with excitement. Leah gulped and slowly moved from in front of Elizabeth.

"Mom this is Elizabeth… she's my imprint." Every member of the pack leaped up and growled, staring at Elizabeth's blood red eyes. Elizabeth hissed softly at them and moved to stand in front of Leah.

"Guys stop! She's my imprint you can't kill her!" Leah said, wrapping her arms around Elizabeth to keep her from attacking.

"She's a human drinking vampire!" Sam roared "I want her on this reservation or imprint or not she's dead!" Leah glared and pulled Elizabeth towards the door.

"Let's leave them to calm down love… please…" Elizabeth snarled but allowed Leah to pull her outside. The pack followed, snarling and shaking watching Elizabeth with hate filled eyes. Elizabeth turned and pointed right at Sam, determination in her eyes.

"I challenge the pack leader to a fight. If you win I will leave with Leah and never return to your land. If I win I will move freely among your reservation with Leah." Elizabeth said. Sam snarled and shifted right there, snapping his huge jaws and starting to circle around the small vampire. Elizabeth put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes, walking in a circle as the huge wolf circled her, teeth bared and fur standing on edge.

"No! Sam you can't! Its pack law!" Leah screamed as everyone else in the pack held her back. Elizabeth opened her eyes and leaped high in the air when Sam finally attacked. Sam snarled and leaped up towards her. Elizabeth delivered a well-placed kicked to the side of Sam's head, making him shoot to the ground with a sickening crack. Landing gracefully she watched as Sam slowly picked himself up and wavered, shaking his head and stumbling around.

"You won't be able to walk straight for a while. I just shocked you with 100,000 volts of electricity, enough to kill an elephant. I guess that means I win." Elizabeth walked over to  
Leah and pushed the men away roughly glaring at them for daring to touch her mate.

"Elizabeth that was… amazing. You defeated him without drawing a single drop of blood." Leah said, wrapping her arms tight around her.

"Drawing out the fight would have seen injury to both of us that wouldn't have been necessary." Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms loosely around Leah.

"Leah…" Sue said softly making Leah turn. Leah's smile disappeared when she saw the look on her mother's face.

"Leah… please leave…" Sue whispered. Leah felt tears come to her eyes and she pulled Elizabeth to the car.

"Please let's go Elizabeth…" Leah sniffled. Elizabeth snarled loudly at Leah's tears and turned right to Sue.

"You will pay for making her cry!" She screamed and got in the car, tires squealing with effort as she slammed on the gas pedal and recklessly left the reservation.

"Elizabeth please slow down!" Leah said, gripping Elizabeth's stone arm. Elizabeth took an unneeded deep breath and slammed to a stop, looking at Leah's tear streaked worried face.

"I'm sorry my love." Elizabeth whispered and took Leah's face gently into her hands. After placing a chaste kiss on her lips Elizabeth started the car again and made her way at a legal speed towards Forks. Leah explained where the Cullens lived and Elizabeth grudgingly made her way to their house, looking at it with distain.

"We don't have to stay here. I promise not to drink anyone you know." Elizabeth said. Leah got out and took her hand.

"They can help you." Leah said softly. Elizabeth sighed and slowly got out of the car.

"I don't need help… but I will try… for you…" Elizabeth whispered and slowly followed Leah to the front door.

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Next chapter will be longer. Reviews make the chapters come out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter two. It's going to be much longer like I promised.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Carlisle listened patiently to Leah's story as she held Elizabeth's hand. When Leah was finished she looked at Carlisle with hope.

"Leah… Elizabeth is one of the oldest vampires of our time. And in her long life she's only had human blood… It's going to be almost impossible to get her to change to an animal diet." Carlisle explained as gently as he could.

"That and she refuses to change." Edward said, looking straight at Elizabeth.

"Stay out of my head or I'll kill you where you stand." Elizabeth hissed. The Cullens hissed back and stood.

"Leah please… she is nothing but a demon, you have to leave her…" Carlisle whispered. Leah sobbed and shook her head.

"She is my imprint. I won't give up on her!" Leah shouted and grabbed Elizabeth's hand leaving the Cullen house fast.

"As bad as it sounds Elizabeth loves Leah as much as Leah loves her…" Edward said once they were gone.

"Elizabeth won't change her ways she will simply change Leah…" Carlisle said, sadness coming over his face.

…

Change Leah Elizabeth did. She got Leah a new hairdo, a new wardrobe, every night they went dancing or to a concert. Leah learned that Elizabeth loved Lady Gaga so for a few months they followed her and went to every concert, both always in the middle of the dancing.

Elizabeth got Leah a new iPhone which she only used to get messages from her mother and pack mates. Leah was in heaven, living in the night never was so much fun, and her imprint never cared about money.

Turns out she was a millionaire thanks to stocks and owning a lot of businesses. She would get Leah whatever she wanted and never even looked at the price tag.

Leah planned her dream wedding and invited her whole tribe. No one came, but Leah was still cried tears of joy as she walked down the aisle in her dream dress to Elizabeth who wore a black and white dress. Elizabeth's wedding gift to Leah was Leah's dream house, paid in full with plenty of large dogs to play with.

Leah's life had turned into a dream and she was so happy she forgot all about the pain in her past and all about her pack and own mother. Until one day a picture message brought all that to a screaming halt…

NINE MONTHS LATER…

Leah was putting her outfit together when her phone buzzed. She shrugged and checked it, feeling her heart break when the picture of her dream baby came into view. Leah fell to her knees, making Elizabeth rush to her side.

"My love what…" Elizabeth stopped when she saw the message. It was a picture of Sam and Emily's new baby boy that was just born. Sue had sent a picture to Leah despite the pack telling her not to tell Leah anything.

"If I could have any baby… it would be him… he's so perfect…" Leah said, choking on her tears. She left her phone on the floor and walked to the bed, curling up and starting to sob. Elizabeth was perfect, but she could never get her pregnant.

Elizabeth looked at the picture and back at her pain filled love, an evil plan coming to her mind.

"Love… I have to go for a little bit… please cheer up. I'll be back with something that will make you happy I swear." Elizabeth said, kissing her cheek and quickly disappearing from the room and house. Leah fell asleep, not knowing her imprint was about to do something stupid and reckless just for her.

Elizabeth got to the reservation in a few hours running full speed. Leah hadn't wanted to live too far from her former home and Elizabeth was happy for that now. Sneaking onto the reservation was easy for someone as old as her and she made her way to the houses, sniffing out the right one she watched the inside silently, waiting for the right moment.

Sam smiled as he curled up to Emily and their new baby boy Harry. They had named their son in the honor of Seth's father and Sue had been so happy.

"I think its bed time for our little man." Emily said with a smile, standing carefully and walking to the perfect nursery and placing him in a crib Sam had built himself. Turning to return to her husband she only got one scream out when Elizabeth bit her neck hard and smacked her into the wall. Taking the baby Elizabeth fled out of the window just as Sam burst into the room. Running to his screaming wife he let out a roar of anger. His baby was gone and his wife was turning. Leah would pay dearly for this!

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Carlisle just looked at Sam with a pain filled face.

"I'm sorry but it's too late. She's going to turn." Carlisle said after he examined Emily. Emily was gasping and struggling to breathe because of all the pain she was in. Sam held her hand and let out a choked sob and rubbed her hair back.

"Leah and her so called imprint will pay for this…" Sam growled, the pack growled behind him in agreement. Seth looked at everyone, sad and looked down.

BACK AT LEAH…

Leah's eyes fluttered as she slowly came out of her dream. She gasped softly when her eyes met tiny brown eyes. Harry lay next to her silently and blinked as Leah stood up and picked him up as gently as she could.

"Elizabeth… what is this?" Leah whispered, rocking Harry with a huge smile on her face. Elizabeth slid onto the bed with a smile and kissed Leah softly.

"I got him just for you. I guess they named him after your father." Elizabeth said, crossing her legs on the bed.

"Wait… this is Sam's and Emily's son?" Leah asked in horror. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"You said if you could have any baby it would be him." Emily said, not understanding why Leah was so upset.

"Elizabeth…" Leah took a deep breath and looked back at Harry and couldn't help but smile.

"He's perfect." Leah decided and kissed Elizabeth deeply.

A few hours later Elizabeth lifted her head from where she was spooned against Leah and Harry and let out a nasty snarl.

"Your old pack is here." Elizabeth growled when Leah asked her what was wrong. Leah jumped up and looked outside, growling at all the wolves that surrounded her home.

Elizabeth turned and kissed Leah deeply looking into her eyes.

"I'm going to go out and distract them… You run with Harry as fast as you can." Elizabeth slipped a package into her hands and kissed her hand.

"This has all my bank cards and checks. You're on all of them so don't worry." Elizabeth said.

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked with fear in her voice.

"After living with you my life is complete… I am so tired Leah and as my last act on earth I want to give you a chance to be a mother… Please do as I say…" Elizabeth said kissing her deeply. Leah sobbed and nodded, starting to gather a few things and throwing them into a pack.

Just as Elizabeth walked outside rain started to pour and the lightening cracked angrily. The wolves surrounded her and Elizabeth took a fighting stance. The first three wolves she was able to smack away and used her vampire speed to dodge their teeth but soon the over whelming numbers got to her and she closed her eyes, hoping Leah had enough time to get away as the teeth closed in around her throat.

Leah looked on from the window and let out a scream of pure pain as Elizabeth was ripped apart in front of her eyes.

! #$%^&*()~! #%^&*(~!#$%&*(~! #%^&( #$%*()~! $^&()~#%&*)~! #$^&(~! #^!

YOU PICK YOUR ENDING: I WILL BE PUTTING OUT TWO DIFFERENT ENDINGS TODAY AND YOU PICK WHICH ONE YOU WANT TO END ON. HAPPY OR SAD.


	4. happy ending

This is the happy ending to "The Demon I Cling To".

~! #%^()_+_)(*^%$# ! #$^&()_(*&^$%# !~~! #$^&*)_)(&^%$# !~! #%^*()_+_)(*

Just as Elizabeth walked outside rain started to pour and the lightening cracked angrily. The wolves surrounded her and Elizabeth took a fighting stance. The first three wolves she was able to smack away and used her vampire speed to dodge their teeth but soon the over whelming numbers got to her and she closed her eyes, hoping Leah had enough time to get away as the teeth closed in around her throat.

Leah looked on from the window and let out a scream of pure pain as Elizabeth was ripped apart in front of her eyes.

Grabbing Harry off the bed and grabbing the bag she had packed Leah ran to the garage, leaping into the nearest car she could get into. She drove out of the garage, screaming when she ran over one of her pack mates. Harry started crying and Leah rocked him as best she could while driving with one hand.

The pack ran after her car, snapping at the tires and trying to get the car to stop. Seth ran after the car and looked at his other pack members. Getting in front of them and "tripping" he fell down and tripped the rest of the pack. They all landed in a huge pile while Leah's car disappeared in the distance.

Leah looked in the rear view mirror and smiled softly, not letting up on the gas at all. She would live for Elizabeth and be a mother to Harry.

Sam let out a pain filled howl as the car disappeared into the distance and he lost his chance at saving his son.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Leah rocked on a rocking chair as she fed Harry with a bottle and smiled when the dogs started a small wrestling match. Harry fell asleep as Leah softly sang a lullaby and rocked. With the money Elizabeth had left her she bought a wonderful cabin in the woods with a lot of privacy and woodland so that she could transform and run around. Standing she slowly went inside, the large dogs following her. Setting Harry in his crib she smiled at the picture of her and Elizabeth set up above her fire place.

Elizabeth had given everything to Leah that she promised. Now Leah was finally happy with her son and dogs. Sighing happily Leah sat down and turned on the TV. A knock made her scowl and she stood up, looking through the hole in the door she cried out and slammed the door open.

Elizabeth stood there in all her glory. Leah hugged her as tight as she could and brought her inside.

"How…" Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head.

"They forgot to light me on fire. I just put myself back together." Elizabeth said. Leah kissed her deeply feeling tears run down her face in pure happiness. Finally something great happened to her.


	5. sad ending

HERE IS THE SAD ENDING TO "DEMON I CLING TO"

Enjoy

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

Just as Elizabeth walked outside rain started to pour and the lightening cracked angrily. The wolves surrounded her and Elizabeth took a fighting stance. The first three wolves she was able to smack away and used her vampire speed to dodge their teeth but soon the over whelming numbers got to her and she closed her eyes, hoping Leah had enough time to get away as the teeth closed in around her throat.

Leah looked on from the window and let out a scream of pure pain as Elizabeth was ripped apart in front of her eyes.

Leah felt as if her chest was just ripped out and dropped everything in her arms. Picking Harry up she walked through her house in a zombie like fashion until she got to the front doors, opening them she slowly walked out in the rain towards the pack members. Gently kissing Harry's forehead she laid him in the damp grass and backed up until she was back in the house. Pulling the door closed she bolted all the locks and walked to the living room.

Leah felt tears stream down her face as she grabbed a lamp and threw it to the floor. Screaming with pure pain she started ripping everything she could, destroying the entire living room. She sobbed and grabbed a bottle of wine and started pouring it on everything. Lighting a match Leah closed her eyes and let it drop. As fire engulfed everything she crossed her legs and sat down in the middle of it.

Before the smoke over took her she thought she heard someone screaming her name, but the one person who loved her was dead and she had nothing now. Lying down and curling up she smiled as she imagined Elizabeth wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting her cold face on hers.

Seth screamed and struggled against his pack mates as the house was engulfed in flame. His tears mixed in with the rain as he realized his sister was dead and he was part of it. Falling to his knees he sobbed for his sister.

~! #$^&()(*^%# ! #$%^&()_)(&^$# #$%&*()(&^$# #$%^*)(*%$# #%^&*()*%$#$

Short simple and to the point. The happy ending is a lot longer.


End file.
